


Love You More

by turquoisecognaq



Series: You are mine, I am yours [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut and Love, and a few not so implied things, wonshik's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisecognaq/pseuds/turquoisecognaq
Summary: You are more beautiful than in my wildest dreams.





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Wonshik's pov of "Süchtig", but you can read this as a stand alone piece.

We are so nervous, we even treat ourselves to some alcohol. We are stupid, because neither of us likes to drink. But when you offer me the glass with that shy glance, how am I supposed to decline? I watch you down that sticky substance, and your ears are tinted pink. When we lock eyes you look away, and you bite your lips again. I want to kiss you now, but I am not brave enough. I breath in and sigh. How am I supposed to do this? Time passes by and I always have to look at you.

Are we tipsy yet? Hardly so, but we pretend to be, and when you look at me with that eyes again, I reach out and touch your hand. After all that mindless small-talk, you want to say something else, I see you chewing on your lip.

You look down on my hand, and you intertwine our fingers. And when I see you open your mouth and closing it again, I just lean in to place a peck on your cheek.

Your eyes, god your eyes, I feel like I flicked a switch. You lean in.

“Taek-“ I want to tell you so much but you don’t let me speak. I want to say your name, over and over again. Your lips are so sweet, how come they burn me up? Your hair tickles my face, your breath is my breath, and you taste otherworldly. My hands search for anything, something. I find the end of your shirt, and my fingers slip under the fabric. You pour so much of yourself into this kiss, I feel it, it’s so overwhelming. Everything is you. My voice does things I don’t want it to, but you smile against my lips. Do you like my whiny voice? I can’t control my body when you bite my lip, the reaction comes naturally.

I want so much from you and you just give my greedy self everything you have. You pull me close, your hand on my neck feels so warm. Your other hand wanders, you caress my stomach, and you reach my chest, your eyes linger a little on my tattoo. I wonder what you are thinking?

You lay on me, and your weight on me feels so right, I am where I am supposed to be. You are so eager, you pull on my button up shirt like a child, and I find this so endearing, yet so thrilling, you don’t even know. The buttons on my shirt put up a fight and I feel your frustration, so I decide to free you from your shirt first.

You are so beautiful, it’s unfair. Smooth milky skin and a flushed chest, I see it rising and sinking. I want to watch you more, please let me watch some more. I wish I could tell you what I feel, but words are stuck in my throat. But you don’t let me admire long, as you finally try again to get rid of my shirt completely. A button falls off but I don’t tell you, because you are so adorable with your wordless fumbling, and then you smile at me.

Your eyes stay on my body and your hands ghost over my chest, and I breath hard. How good it feels to be wanted by you. You watch me and chew on your bottom lip again, and I want to taste you again. You stay there, motionless, but I need you.

“Taekwoon…”

I lift my arms, my hands get hold of your hips, I pull you towards me. I roll my hips against you and I feel you are hard already, but so am I. Your reaction delights me, you throw your head back and in the next second you are all over me again. You palm me through my pants and I have to gasp. I almost beg you now, and your mouth crashes against mine, your tongue invades my mouth. You are so much I never knew, beyond that shy exterior. How is this even possible? I barely notice how we lose the rest of our clothes, but when your skin touches mine I can’t hold back my voice anymore for good. Can I call you mine now? I need to own you, put a label on you, because in my head, I’ve been yours for a long time. I feel so hot, my forehead is sweaty, and yours is too. My lips burn from your clumsy kisses, you bite me, you tease me. I reach between our bodies and grip your heat, and you seem to lose it, you break the kiss. God, your high-pitched voice, the expression on your face. You are so raw, so naked in front of me, my Taekwoon.

Your head falls beside my head on the pillow, and your mouth is just beneath my ear. I feel your breath; my ear is hot. Are you mouthing my name? I am not sure. You rut against me and I growl, I don’t recognise my voice. My hand feels slick already from you, and I squeeze you. How long I’ve wanted this moment to come. You are more beautiful than in my wildest dreams, coming undone in my hands. You pull on the sheets, and I grip us both now. You moan, who would have thought I could love your voice more than I did already. Your hands grip my hip, and I’m sure that this will bruise.

“Won-“ you moan helplessly. Please don’t hold back, because I definitely can’t. Your eyes find mine again, and I never felt a glance as intense as this on me. My mouth has a mind of its own now, I’m begging you, please let go, I want to see your expression, want to own that too, call it mine. Your face is red, your raven hair sticks to your pretty face, and you almost drool as your mouth hangs open and you moan constantly. Your hair is so soft when I grip it. Your nails scratch my skin and you give yourself to me completely. I know I loved you before, now I love you even more.

 


End file.
